Wingless Angels
by tiaracove
Summary: *previously oceon of life* Months after Edward leaves Bella gets Attacked. 9 months Later Bella has 3 children. What happens when the Cullens end up in forks. What will they think of Bella?
1. Mishap

_It has been almost a year since Edward left. _I winced. _And I still can't move on._

I was working late at the Newton's, to earn some extra cash, so I could get out of Forks. Forks had to many memories, for me. It was almost becoming to much for me to handle.

_Ding._ Someone walked in the store.

_Ugh, what are people doing here so late? Its probably Mike, telling me to go home, or asking me out to dinner once again. _

I sighed and walked up to the counter waiting for someone to pop up. No one. I looked at the clock 7:34. They must have left. So I went over to lock up.

_Swoosh _I heard a noise.

_That's funny; Mike never told me we had mice._

I locked the door and went to turn around.

"Don't move" I heard a male voice behind me. "and you wont get hurt." It was then I felt he knife and gun on m back.

"Okay, please don't hurt me." I murmured.

"I won't if you do as I say." He laughed, "Now, lay down on the floor." I did as he said

* * *

"Bella, Bella!" I heard Charlie's voice.

"Char-dad!" I screamed with my raspy voice. I could hear him and a few others running over.

" I was, was"

"shh, Bella, we know, we know." I passed out minutes after that.

When I woke up. I was at the hospital.

"Bella," I heard a man say, obviosly the doctor, "I have important news. Its up to you to decide if its good or bad. Your pregnant."

* * *

4years later

"Hey Charlie, I'm taking Nicole, Nathan and Kate to the park, Ill be back!" I yelled.

He simply replied with an okay, and I was out the door and heading towards the Caravan. Charlie had gotton me anew car because of the babies. There was more space, and I considered it safer. Nathan talked the whole time to the park. They were only three but they were geniesus. I was really proud.

When we arrived at he park, Nicole and Kate wanted me to push them on the swings. So I did, and as usual Nathan went over to the slide.

"wee" My little girls screamed in uison. Suddenly I felt the urge to check on Nathan. When I found him I saw him looking at a Squirrel. Something looked odd about the squrrel.

"Nathan come here." I called.

"okay!" he called back, but as he turned the squrrel ran and bit his back, and dashed away.

"Nathan" I called running over to him. He was Wailing. I picked him up and called the girls over and we ran to the van.

On the way to the hospital Nathan wouldnt stop crying and the girls had this worried look on their face. They were worried about Nathan, and the way I was driving. I was driving 90 miles an hour and was still pushing to go faster. I was about a minute from the hospital.

When I got in the hospital the attendents took one look at Nathan and rushed over. They took him to the emergency room, and urged me to fill out a frm before I followed.

Once I was done the Secratary looked at me.

"Nathans doctor will be Doctor Cullen" My eyes widened, but I didnt really care, I only cared about Nathan. Who I didnt know what

was wrong with him. I went over to an office and Carlisle walked in. His eyes widdened as well.

I ran up to him. "You gotta help my son."f


	2. reunion?

Carlisle looked at me. He sighed, I knew he had something important to say.

"Bella, I checked Nathan, The squirrel had rabies, and its-its-its possible that he might have gotten infected. Im sorry." He looked down and I knew that he truly meant he was sorry. I turned around, started to sob, when I felt the whole world go black

* * *

When I awoke, Carlisle was sitting in his chair holding Nicole, who was sleeping and talking to Kate.

"Is Nathan gonna be k?" She asked stuttering on a few words.

"We will see. Dont worry." Carlisle looked amazed at how smart she was.

"What about mommy, she sad?" She asked, obviosly wanted answers. I stiffled a giggle, I didnt want them to know I was awake if they didnt already know.

"She is just worried, Kate. Everything will be fine." I could tell that he wasnt nessarely sure. Kate sighed.

"No! She is always sad. She cries in her sleep, you know?"

"No, I didnt know, does she talk?" He new very well I did. I coninued to listen as Kate began to speak again.

"yea, she says, 'you dont love me anymore?' and 'comeback I need you!" Carlisle looked at me. I winced, he prabably noticed I didnt know for sure.

"oh, well maybe she just has nightmares." He was right, I do, about Edward leaving me again. I started to squirm making it seem I was just waking up.

"Mommy!" I heard Kate squeel, she ran up to me, I kissed her on the forehead. Carlisle walked over and gave me Nicole, and took kate, and rook her to sleep.

"Good with kids." tried to say a little cheery.

"Bella I need to ask you some questions about the kids." I simply nodded, and sat up. It was then I noticed I was laying on a couch, in his home office. I tried to control my panic, I didnt want to be there.

"Bella, dont worry, nobody is home, at the moment." I simply nodded once again.

"Bella who is the father."

"I dont know, I was attacked about a year after, you know, and the attacker apperently jumped of a cliff, near la push." Carlisle took in a deep breath of air.

"Im so sorry Bella, When were they born?"

"September 15, 2004. Kate is the oldest, then Nicole, and Nat- Nathan is the youngest."

"Bella, Im going to take you back to the hospital now. We can check up on NAthan"

I nodded and got up for the door.

* * *

As we reached Nathans hosptal room, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Carlisle

"Bella, After you see Nathan, I want you to go home. Besides, Im sure Alice, and Edward would want to see you." I stiffened.

"Relax, everyone wants to see you. I have to go now, to talk to the family. It was nice seeing you." He pivoted and walked right out the door.

When I saw Nathan I broke into tears. He looked so helpless, so frail. I cried for 40 minutes, until a young nurse came over to me and told me visiting hours were over. Isaid nothing just walked with Kate and Nicole, out the hospital. It was a long day.

As I drove home, I remembered what carlisle said about Alice and and Edward wanting to see me. Instead of going straight home I decided to go to the meadow. I knew how peaceful it was there.

When we finally arrived. Kate was asleep and Nicole was barely awake. I sat down on the rock near the stream. I tugged Nicole, and Kate into a small dugout crib I made when I first found out I was having tripplets. There was one empty. I silently sobbed all over again. It wasnt until I heard someone coming that I remembered where I was. I looked up.

"Edward?"f


	3. Story time

I fwas hesitant to look up. The ground started to swirl below me, but I decided to look up anyway.

"Silly Bella, Its Alice." The grown slowed its swirling under me, though I was still afraid to look up. Alice, my best friend, the closest thing I've ever had to a sister was here. I raised my head slowly expecting everything to have bee a hallucination. To my surprise, it was reality.

"Alice!" I screamed as load as I could without waking my kids. I took a step and gave her a hug. I was so glad she was back, my life up until I had my kids had been meaningless, now that Alice was back, I could be happier than I was now, as happy as I could be without Edward.

I winced at the thought of his name, Alice noticed. She was about to ask when Nicole moaned and rolled over. Alice looked at them, and walked over.

"They are so adorable." Alice said, her angelic voice in a whisper making sure not to wake them up. "Who's the father?"

" Well, Alice, I uh don't really know." I said blankly. She stared at me with curiosity filled eyes.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me intently and I knew she wanted me to tell her.

As I went on with my story, of what happened since they left, I could see Alice grow more and more guilty. Every so often, I would see Alice glance at girls and sigh. When I finished with my story Alice stood up and gave me a hug.

"Bella, why are there 3 nest, and only 2 children?" Alice asked, not knowing the rest of the story. I broke down.

"N-Nathan is in the hospital, He-He got bit by a rabid squirrel. Did-Didn't Carlisle tell you?"

"No, Bella, I haven't spoken too him today. I was out hunting when I ran across your-and their-scent." She looked down at Nicole, who seemed to be waking up. She fidgeted before actually opening her eyes. I quickly went over to her.

"Hello baby, did you sleep well." Nicole cooed, and raised her arms so I could pick up.

"Yes mommy, pick me up, pwease." She was adorable. I picked her up and faced her towards Alice. Nicole's eyes widened.

"Mommy, it's a mwodel." Alice laughed. "But she cant be, wight, she is too short."

Alice frowned, and couldn't help laugh. Nicole laughed too, after a while Alice eased up and asked to hold Nicole. I nodded. As Nicole was laughing, Alice's face went blank. Then she frowned.

"Bella, Carlisle wants to see you. Its about Nathan. I don't know what its about." She said.


	4. 6going back

I swiftly took my two children into my arms and started walking in the direction of where my car was.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly.

"Are you coming Alice?"

"Of course, but I dont think you need to worry." I turned around.

"Need to worry, Alice he's my son, of course I need to worry." Alice frowned.

"not that."

"About what then?"

"Seeing Edward." She stated calmly.

I closed my eyes bu kept walking, I needed to find out about my son. It was minutes before I started talking again.

"Why would I see Edward at the hospital."

"Bella, were not going to the hospital, you remember where we live dont you."

Of course I remembered. How could I forget with the countless nights I was haunted by memories. How could I forget, when I would sit in front of their house and wait, wait for them to come back. When they didn't, how can I forget the countless afternoons I would sit in my truck, parked in front of their house and cry. But I culdnt let Alice know I was that depressed, if she didnt already know.

"Well Alice, Its been 4 years, and cant we just go to the hospital." I walked up to the van and put Kate and Nicole in.

"No, we cant Bella. If you dont remember _right now, I'll _drive." Alice stated opening the divers door.

"Alice, why? Why must we go to your house." I begged sitting on the passengers side.

"Because what Carlisle is going to tell you has to be done in private."

"oh."

"Alice," I started but bit my lip.

"Say it Bella." I got ready to talk but changed what I was going to say.

"Alice, I really dont want to see anybody."

"And by anybody you mean Edward."

"yes." I whispered.

"Well, Bella Everyone is out hunting except for Carlisle, so you should be fine."

"okay, how is he, Edward."

"Well, he is as good as you look Bella, and you dont look good right now."

"oh."

"Were here Bella."

I got out of the van, and took out nicole.

"Alice can you hold her."

"Sure."

Then I started to take out Kate who woke up gradually, and clung on to me.

As we walked up to the door Kate put her mouth close to my ear and whipered.

"Dont worry mommy Nathan is safe, and so are we. He's going to protect us."

I looked at her stunned. I kept following Alice as she opened up the door.

When she opened up the door Edward was there sitting on the couch, looking at me.

_He's going to protect us _rang in my ears. Protect us from what?


	5. aw no

_**Okay, I changed Dav's name to Nathan. k **

* * *

_

_As we walked up to the door Kate put her mouth close to my ear and whipered._

_"Dont worry mommy Nathan is safe, and so are we. He's going to protect us."_

_I looked at her stunned. I kept following Alice as she opened up the door._

_When she opened up the door Edward was there sitting on the couch, looking at me._

_He's going to protect us rang in my ears. Protect us from what?_

I swallowed and continued into the house.

"Hello Edward. Do u know where Carlisle is?" I asked softly looking around. Edwards eyes darted to Kate, Nicole, then me, then to the floor.

"Oh gosh Bella, Im so sorry." He combed his hand through his hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Where is Carlisle?" I asked again.

"He went out looking for you. He should be back soon, seeing as you're here."

"oh. well then, im uh going to wait outside." I turned around and walked out the door. I sat down on the front step and combed Kates hair. Nicole wriggled out of Alices mom and started to run to sit next to me. She tripped and started to fall but was quickly caught by Edward. He brought her over to me and sat down.

"Thanks," I said pulling her onto my lap.

"I see she has your clumsyness."

"I noticed that as soon as she started walking."

"ha, listen Bella, Im really sorry."

"you dont-" Edward cut me off.

"here what I have to say, If I wouldnt have left, you wouldnt have gotton hurt." I turned my head, tears threatining to spill.

"well, now I have 3 beautiful healthy-" then I remembered Nathan and how fragile he looked. Tears started to spill as I continued to look away. "Well I have 3 Beutiful Smart children."

I looked down at Kate and Nicole who were starting to fall asleep against me.

"They are the best children anyone can ask for. I dont regret having them and I love them so much. I just need Nathan to be okoay." I started sobbing."I need Nathanf to be okay." I whispered to myself.

"He will be Bella," I looked at Edward who opened his arms,I didnt even hesitate and leaned in. I started to sob, and I didnt even notice when carlisle arrived.

* * *

**read and review.**


	6. half and half

_"They are the best children anyone can ask for. I dont regret having them and I love them so much. I just need Nathan to be okoay." I started sobbing."I need Nathanf to be okay." I whispered to myself._

_"He will be Bella," I looked at Edward who opened his arms,I didnt even hesitate and leaned in. I started to sob, and I didnt even notice when carlisle arrived._

Edward had tensed, and thats how I'd known something was wrong. Alice had flitted downstairs with a horror worn face, staring at Carlisle.

"what? Whats wrong?" I asked stern ye quietly so I wouldnt wake my sleeping daughters.

"Bella, I have to tell you something. I need you to stay sitting."My eyes widened, Nathan was dying, on tv whenever someone was dying thats what they would say, right? I shook my head and stood up. Carlisle sighed and looked at Alice. In his eyes I saw Confusion, and worry.

"Bella, the man that hurt you, he didnt kill himself. He was already dead, he was a vampire, and your children are half vampire too." I stood there adding it all up. The memory of that night flashed back.

_Ding. Someone walked in the store._

_Ugh, what are people doing here so late? Its probably Mike, telling me to go home, or asking me out to dinner once again. _

_I sighed and walked up to the counter waiting for someone to pop up. No one. I looked at the clock 7:34. They must have left. Funny I hadnt heard the bell. I went over to lock up._

_Swoosh. I heard a noise. _

_That's funny; Mike never told me we had mice. I looked around there was no source of the sound. Dang those rodents are fast._

_I locked the door and went to turn around to gut my bag._

_"Don't move" I heard a male voice behind he touched me with his hand he was cold. Freezing almost. Was the temperature in here really low enough to change body temperature. "and you wont get hurt." It was then I felt he knife and gun on my back._

_"Okay, please don't hurt me." I murmured._

_"I won't if you do as I say." He laughed, "Now, lay down on the floor." I did as he said. _

Then I remembered what the detective had said to me when they found his body.

_"He commited suicide Bella." The detective sighed, obviously upset at how they werent able to lock that bastard up in jail._

_"how?" I croaked, toching the large babybump in my belly._

_"He jumped off the cliff in la push. When we pulled him out the water he wasnt breathing, and he had no heartbeat. It's strange though, the young boys in la push Cliff dive all the time, even young ladies, but they all end up safe." _

I looked at Carlisle, then my sleeping Children and Spazzed out landing in Edwards arms. Alice quickly picked up my children and Edward took me inside and placed me on the couch. I was half concious when I started asking about my son.

"Is-es Nathan-os osskase?" I asked slurring my speech.

"Bella, It seems that Nathans Vampire side is becoming more dominent to keep him alive. He is craving blood and his skin is harder. I looked at my two sleeping daughters. Did they look paler? I dim of light came through the window and landed on Nicole's arm. Her skin sparkled, I saw it. Not like the way the cullens sparkle but like you do If your wet, barely noticle. But I noticed and the room went black.

* * *

**read and review.**


	7. Dream

_dim of light came through the window and landed on Nicole's arm. Her skin sparkled, I saw it. Not like the way the cullens sparkle but like you do If your wet, barely notice. But I noticed and the room went black._

I walked into the meadow. Right away I knew I was dreaming because Nathan was there, in Edwards. I didnt mind. I liked this dream already. Edward was laughing as Nathan pointed at all the pretty animals in the meadow. It was starting to turn spring, and nathan always loved animals. I laughed, and took Nathan from Edwards arms and placed him into mine. He smiled a brilliant smile, dazzling. I leaned in and kissed his forhead.

"mama," he cooed.

"Yes sweetheart," I replied.

"Gwound?" He asked. I laughed and placed him on the ground where he spotted a rabbit.

"Look mommy. Rabbit." He walked up to it, and it ran, or hopped. Nathan frowned, then his eyes lit up like he thought of something. Edward laughed. I looked at him confused, and he pointed to Nathan, who was once again trying to catch the rabbit.

"Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids," he said, following the rabbit. I laughed and leaned into Edward. Yep this dream, is a good one.

"mommy?" I heard Nathan call. I turned and he wasn't there. I turned to look at Edward, but he was at the other side of the clearing.

"mommy?" I heard Nathan call again. I spun around faster this time trying to look for him. I closed my eyes, trying to collect my worries. When I opened them Nathan was In front of me, with a dead bunny in his hands. Pieces of his shirt were stained red, and a little bit of blood was dripping out his mouth. I gasped.

"Edward?" I called. I looked at him as he turned around, and all I was able to notice was his red eyes. No not his read eyes. The eyes of the man that had attacked me. He crouched down and hissed.

I woke up screaming. My children, startled, started crying hysterically. Alice and Edward flitted into the room. I hadn't;t noticed where I was until now. Edward's room. I sighed and got up and cradled my children. There cries slowly subsided to whimpers, then snores. I smiled sadly, I never meant to scare them.

Alice came over and put them in a small crib.

"When did you get that?" I asked. She looked at Edward then back at the kids.

"you were asleep a very long time, you know? I also had time to get you new clothes." I looked around the room. Stopping to look at Edward. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked. Alice answered, even though I directed it more to Edward.

"He went to pick up Nathan. If he does convert, we don't want him in a hospital full of hurt patients." I winced and sat down.

"I had a nightmare." Edward looked up from the ground to look at me."You were in it Edward, Nathan too," I sighed not wanting to remember it.

"It was a happy dream, until, um the end I guess. Nathan was trying to catch a rabbit, and we were all laughing. I turned around for a few minutes-" I blushed knowing that I hadn't just turned around, but I continued, "Nathan called me, and I started to look for him. I couldn't find him. Then I turned around to ask you for help, " My speaking started to slur as I realized I was crying. I took a breath to calm down to continue.

"you were at the edge of the meadow facing away from me. I went to go ask you about Nathan, and he called me again. I turned and he was eating a rabbit. I got scared, and called your name. When you turned around it wasnt you. It-It was _him._" I hissed the last word out and started crying. Edward growled quietly, and Alice flitted to my side and gave me a hug.

"Its gonna be okay Bella?" She murmured. I stood up with balled fist.

"Whats gonna be okay? Tell me! Because my son forcibly being turned into a vampire by himself, my children being half vampire. Is that okay? Tell me, I know there something else going on. What is it?"

I looked back and forth between Edward and Alice. Alice looked at Edward, and he nodded. Alice sighed.

"Bella, Victoria is back, and so is he."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW KK :)**


	8. lost and found

_"Bella, Victoria is back, and so is he."_

I blinked. Thats all I did was blink. I didnt say anything. I just stood there, worrying, for my children and myself.

"Bella?" Edward asked finnally speaking up. I looked at him, finally deciding to say something, what I felt. It all came down to one word.

"no." I whispered. I walked past Edward and Alice into the hallway. I had no idea where I was going. I just needed to get away. To think. I walked down the stairs and gripped the handle even tighter each time I almost stumbled.

"Alice, watch the children." I said. No, commanded. She didnt have to reply. I already knew she'd do what I ask. I walked out the fron door, and towards my van. I stopped to get my keys. They werent there. Damn. I turned around to walk back inside the house, but didnt get far. Edward was standing there at the doorway holding my keys.

"Bella where are you going?" I looked at him, I did not feel like playing games.

"Please give me the keys Edward."

"where are you going?"

"Edward... please, i just need some space to think." He closed his eyes. Thinking for a moment. He opened them and threw me the keys. Unaware, I missed them, and had to pick them off of the ground.

"Thanks" I mumbled, knowing fully he can hear me.

I walked to my van and got in. I started driving to the only place I figured I'd be alone. It was late at night now. Probably close to eleven. Now that I think about it Im surprised the girls stayed up so late. They were probably anxious and worried. I couldnt blame them. I pulled into the green forest so noone would see my van. I got out and started walking slowly and carefully, making sure not to fall.

As I walked I could hear all the insects. It was calming, but I didnt want to be calm. I wanted answers. I looked ahead of me. I wasnt close to the meadow, but I wasnt far. I remembered when my daughter told me not to worry. That he would protect us. I remember thinking how crazy that sounded. Who did we need to be protected from. How could my daughter think things like that. But now I know, that she was right. She knew something was going to happen. She had a gift, like a couple of other vampires I know. I flinched. She wasnt suppose to be vampire. She wasnt even suppose to be half vampire. None of my children were. I stumbled on a root I hadn't noticed.

I looked around. Nothing looked familiar to me. How could I have strayed so far from the path I had come to memorize. I looked around for the nearest area I could sit. Nowhere around me looked inviting, so I just sat where I was and slumped against the nearest tree. I looked to the sky and started counting the stars. I reached into my pocket to check my cell phone. It wasnt there. I realized I had left it in my van when I checked the time. It must have been past midnight, because of how slow I walked, especially during the night.

I shivered. It had started to get cold, and hadn't brought a jacket. I brought my knees up to my chest, and started to sing to myself. A song my mom used to sing, when I was worried or scared, or felt alone. I definately felt alone now.

_"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel 'not good enough? '  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here"

I dont know when I fell asleep but I woke up to sounds coming from the bushes. I lifted my head to see to pairs of bright read eyes. I opened my eyes. This time I really woke up because I slammed tha back of my head against a tree.

"Ow." I cried silently. I shut my eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard from infront of me. I opened my eyes but had to blink a few times due to the haziness. It was just now that I realized it was still dark, and I had a hard time seeing who was infront of me.

"Wha-?" I said.

"Bella" He sighed,"Dont you know how unsafe it is to be out this late." I knew who it was immediatly.

"Edward," I breathed, "What are you doing here."

He chucked a dry chuckle. " I followed you. When I saw where you were heading, I past you and waited for you at the meadow. When you never showed, I started to get worried. Alice called and said you never went back home. I went looking for you and well here you are. Now tell me. How do you get almost 10 miles away from the meadow." I blinked 10 miles. It didnt feel like I walked that far. I tried to talk but everything came out slurred. I still did feel a little tired. Edward picked me up.

"Go to sleep. Im taking you back to my house, um we'll have to use your car I didnt bring mine." I mulled on the brink of sleep.

"Charlie." I murmured. He sighed.

"Alice called. Said that you two wanted to catch up, so you're sleeping over." As I drifted off into sleep the end of the song I sang before came into my head, soft like a whisper.

_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

oh how true it was at this moment right now.

**EPOV **(this may be one of the few times I will right in his POV for this story)

I looked at my angel asleep in my arms. I walked at vampire pace to enjoy this moment. I dont know how I could've left her. How I could have hurt her so badly. Im surprised she even looks at me. Im a monster, not only because of what I am but because of what I did to her. She turned so her face was in my chest. Probably to be away from the wind. I frowned and ran full speed so that she could sleep comfortably, or more comfortably than she is now, in her van. I slowed down to human pace once Iwas near. She shifted, moving closer to me.

"I love you." I looked at her, was she talking about me,"I love you, Edward. Thank you." I smiled.

"I love you too."I walked to the passengers side of her van. I slowly took the keys from her pocket. I opened the passengers door to put her in. She gripped me as I tried to let her go.

"Dont leave me!" She cried in her sleep. I bit my lip.

"Bella, I will never leave you again. I promise to stay and protect you and your children forever." A smile pulled at the edge of her lips as she released me.

"forever." She sighed.

I walked over to the drivers seat and turned the car on.

"goodnight my angel." I said kissing her forehead. She shifted, then went into a deeper calmer sleep. As I drove home, I could see Jasper running in the woods.

_We got the message. Everyone else is already home. I just needed some extra just to be _safe. He thought. I nodded, and pulled off of the highway.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW KK :)The song used is arms of an angel. Please review.**


	9. should we

**AN**

**I know I hate these too. But I feel like not many people are interested in my story anyomere. I only got 1 review for this last chapter. It kind of makes me feel like I should stop righting. On a different note.**

poll~~

Should Edward and Bella get back togehter qiuckly, or go throught hardship. I know I through in fluff. But that doesnt mean theyre back together. Bella was sleeping, so you never know...

* * *

**.**


	10. genetic make up

**I** did get some interesting reviews and I want to thank everyone who commented on my AN. I definitely hadn't realized that problem and will definitely work to fix it.

_As I drove home, I could see Jasper running in the woods._

_We got the message. **Everyone else is already home. I just needed some extra just to be safe. He thought. I nodded, and pulled off of the highway.**_

BPOV

I woke up groggily to the smell of bacon. I looked around the room; completely empty of people. I stretched my legs and got up. I walked quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked, I didn't see no one but if anyone was here they would definitely hear me. Esme flitted to my side.

"Bella, its good to see your awake." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Oh hi. Can you tell me where Kate and Nicole are?" I asked looking past her.

"Yea honey, they're eating breakfast on the porch." She led me over to the porch. Alice and Rosalie were sitting down helping my children eat.

"Mommy!" Kate and Nicole called in unison. I smiled and picked them both up.

"Hey babies." I said kissing their cheeks. Rosalie and Alice got up from their seats. Alice pulled me into a hug.

"Morning Bella." She cheered.

"Morning to you too, Alice." I responded.

"Bella." Rosalie said acknowledging me, yet walking right past me.

"Rosalie." I responded. I expected that much from Rosalie. Although, she hated me, I could never bring myself to hate her. It's obvious nothing has changed. Today I just wasn't in the mood to try to get on her good side.

"Alice-""Bella-" We said at the same time. We both stopped and laughed. I motioned for her to go on. She sat down.

"Bella, you know you really had me worried yesterday." She said sympathetically.

"Alice, I got lost. I'm fine now." She looked down, bit her lip then looked back at me.

"Bella, you can't afford to be walking around alone at night. You have children now. If something were to happen they would be orphans." My throat closed. She was right. How could I have been so uncaring. My children needed me. Nathan needed me. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She looked at me and handed me a watch; an expensive looking watch. I was instantly annoyed.

"What is this for?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Take it. Its a watch, so you don't leave your phone behind anymore. Also this button, " she said showing me a button on its side," this button is a panic button. With Victoria and your attacker, teaming up to get you, you need a way to communicate with us quickly. Press it and it will instantly text us its latitude and longitude, which will also be yours." I smiled. So this wasn't just a gift, they were just trying to keep me safe.

"What about them?" I asked more worried about the children. She laughed.

"Bella, you see the necklace on Kate, and the bracelet on Nicole, those are the same use. They don't have the buttons though. When you press the button on your watch, their locations come to us too." I hugged her.

"Thank you, Alice." She pulled me back, holding me by the shoulders.

"Anything for my Bff" I looked around. I heard barneys opening song begin to play and Kate and Nicole were instantly squirming in my arms. They didnt like barney so much, so it was obvious they were bored. I put them down and they ran to the TV.

"Listen Alice. I want to go see Nathan so watch the kids." I said quietly, I didn't want the girls to hear. They would want to come, but they couldn't, just couldn't. I saw something flicker in her face before she composed it.

"Bella, Nathan is here. He is in Carlisle's study." I turned to head up there but she grabbed my wrist."He is doing better, you know. But he's a tad bit different. You'll see." I turned back around proceeding to go to Carlisle's study. I walked to the room and knocked on the door. Carlisle opened the door and beckoned me to come in.

I walked in a looked over to where Nathan was lying. He looked better, but tired. Definitely tired, mostly because of the light bags under his eyes. He was sick, now he was healing, who wouldn't get tired. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella, I hope you don't get angry, but with the discovery that your children are half vampire, I took the liberty to do a blood test on Kate and Nicole." I looked at him. I couldn't get angry with Carlisle for the fact I knew he was being sincere.

"Okay."I said simply, to let him know I want angry. He continued on.

"I don't know how your gonna take this, so I ask that you let me talk and then you ask questions." I nodded. He took a breath and started talking.

"All 3 of your children were born a little less that half vampire. I know that because of blood samples taken as babies. Nathan now, is a little over half vampire. He is still part human though. We know that the vampire genetics become more dominant to protect itself. That's what happened with Nathan. He is much better now. I sure he will be completely fine by tomorrow." I nodded happily. Carlisle continued. "Kate also is a little more than half vampire, and that's what stunned me." My Jaw fell in shock. "Bella, has Kate ever gotten hurt where she stayed in the hospital?"

"Yea. When she was 2, she had a severe asma attack. Shes never had one like it since, In fact shes never had any attack since."

"It seems that once they get over half vampire makeup, they open up their power. It also seems that they share it. Kate and Nathan have the ability to feel the eminent and the will of others, whether at that moment or not. I do not know at this time, which belongs to who."

* * *

**OKAY I NEED SOME OPTIONS FOR A NEW TITLE IN YOUR REVIEW PLEASE NAME A TITLE THAT you THInk WOuLD FIT AND WHY I WIL DEDIcaTE THE NExt chAPTER FOr thoSE Who do. REVieW PleAsE**


	11. reminesing

_"It seems that once they get over half vampire makeup, they open up their power. It also seems that they share it. Kate and Nathan have the ability to feel the eminent and the will of others, whether at that moment or not. I do not know at this time, which belongs to who."_

I stared at Carlisle, forcing the words out of my mouth. "How do you know?"

Carlisle looked at Nathan's face.

"Bella, the bags under his eyes aren't from fatigue. He's thirsty. Dont worry though. I'm Farley positive that once he is healed, he wont need blood anymore. Kate doesnt drink blood, that's what I'm basing my predictions on."

"So, he's going to be okay." Carlisle nodded. I quickly got up and gave Carlisle a hug. He stood awkwardly before returning it."That's all that matters."

"Bella, Im going to feed him, so maybe you should step out for a while." I knew what he meant. I smiled, all that mattered was that he was going to be okay. I left the room and ran into Alice in the hallway. I pulled her into a surprise hug, well as surprise as I could get it.

"Hey Bella. Rosalie and I were wondering if we could take the kids out." She stated. I took a step back.

"Rosalie? She hates me. Why would she want to take my kids out" Alice rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't hate you. She's jealous of you. You have everything she wants." I dropped my eyes to the floor.

"oh. Well I guess. Yea, you guys can take them out. They love Chuckie Cheese. I'm going to hang here for a while, or I'll go visit Charlie."

Alice eyed me for a moment.

"Okay Bella. We'll be back for their bedtime." I nodded, heading out the front door with Alice, noticing Rosalie had already put my children in the car. I walked over and kissed my sleeping girls' foreheads. They pulled away, and I got into my minivan.

"Bella, where are you going?" I heard someone call, I looked to the front door to see Edward.

"I'm going to go for a drive. I might stop in to see Charlie." I started to back the van up, when he tapped on the passengers side.

"Mind if I come?" Yes, yes I did mind. Every moment I spent with him, reminded me of the moments I spent without him. They also reminded me of each gentle kiss we shared; all the laughter we had; the electric jolt that would run down my spine when he would say 'I love you.' But he didn't love anymore. I couldn't decline though. He was making an effort to spend time with me. I was about to accept when his cell rang.

"Ill catch up with you later then." He said answering his phone. I let out a breath I was holding and pulled out the driveway. This morning was beautiful. I wanted to spend it with Jacob.

Jacob ran out of his house to greet me.

"Bella! How are the munchkins?" He said peering behind me to look into the van. I gulped.

"Nathan's kind of sick, my friends are taking care of them." He frowned then smiled.

"He'll be fine Bella, there's nothing they can't get over. Come inside, Emily made us something." I followed him. He quickly took out a scrap book. "lookie here, Bella. From when we made mud pies together, to the day my sister married Paul."

"That wasn't to long ago." He nodded.

"This scrap book is only pictures of us." I smiled.

"It's so big. I can't stay long so show me some of your favorites." He pulled it to one page.

"This one is my favorite, when you first saw your old truck for the first time. Its hard to believe your nearing 21 years." I grimaced, but then grinned at Jacob.

"I hate being old. Whilst you haven't changed a bit. Well, you've grown taller but..." I drowned out playfully. He threw a pillow at my face.

"Bella!" I threw the pillow back and he laughed. After we calmed down he showed me some more photos, spending the day reliving memories with Jacob.

I looked out the window realizing it was almost dark.

"oh. Jacob I got to go, but it was great relishing with you." I nearly sprinted out the door, managing to trip only once, but catching myself before damage was done. "Bye" I waved pulling out his driveway.

I was barely out of la push when my car faltered.

"Damn." I reached over to grab my cell, but it wasn't there. Why was I so reckless. I didn't even know where my phone was this time. I got outside my van and opened the hood. Maybe I could do something.

"I haven't seen you for a long time. Last time we met, It was very entertaining." A mans voice lingered through the woods. I spun around reaching for my throat.

"no."

* * *


End file.
